Love Her
by worthy-of-love4
Summary: Another Jon/Ygritte fanfic. Only second story. Very fluffy.


Ygritte lay on top of Jon. Her hands pushed his hair out of his face then clasped together behind his head. She lay her forehead against his, both of them breathing heavily, Jon more so than herself. Ygritte let out a slight laugh, "You got worn out didn't you." Jon gave her one of his rare smiles, "I swear you will be the death of me." He said, his hands traveling up her sides. Jon liked feeling the curves of her body which were mostly always covered by many layers of thick clothing. "Might be a good way to go," laughed Ygritte and Jon couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Jon's hands soon reached Ygritte's under arms and he looked at her with a mischievous look in his eye. Ygritte saw this, but before she was able to do anything Jon began to tickle her incessantly and delightful giggles exploded from her mouth. Jon had never heard her laugh before and the sound soon became intoxicating. He rolled them over so that he was towering above her as his hands travelled up and down her sides. Ygritte tried to hit him and kick him, but Jon overpowered her. "Stop it, you bastard!" She got out between spells of laughing. Jon only continued to torture her.

"Surrender." He commanded her.  
"No!" She retorted.  
"Surrender!" He playfully yelled once again.  
"Never!" She insisted. Jon continued to tickle her, but decided to up the ante. He leaned his head down and started reigning kisses down her neck. Ygritte gasped in surprised, but still tried to pry away from his grasp. "Surrender." He said again and continued his ministrations while she uttered a loud groan of rebuttal.

Jon could feel himself getting hard again, and knew Ygritte could feel it against her stomach. He playfully nibbled on her neck and moved his body away from her, continuing to hear her contagious giggles escape from her mouth, and then thrust himself inside her not surprised to find her wet and waiting. She groaned in shock when she felt him and her hands immediately went to his well toned shoulders. He promptly stopped tickling her and gave her a serious look and in a deeper voice said,  
"What about now?" Ygritte bit her lower lip in a look of surrender and pulled his head down locking her lips with his. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to seek hers. A soft moan escaped from Ygrittte's mouth as Jon deepened the kiss. Ygritte abruptly pulled away and said with slight frustration,  
"Are you going to make me suffer any longer." Jon chuckled and answered her with a kiss and playfully bit her bottom lip. His kisses started to ascend down Ygritte's neck where he then sucked on the one spot that made her moan. Ygritte could feel Jon smile against her neck. Jon pulled out of her and then gave a powerful thrust causing Ygritte to catch her breath. Jon continued at this slow and drawn out pace. Ygritte soon matched his thrusts, silently begging him to move faster. Jon obliged to her wishes and her senses heightened. He let out a loud grunt as he pushed himself inside her once again, gradually getting faster. Ygritte let out a shrill cry as she tried to keep up with him. Jon was close to finishing, but he leaned his mouth down to her ear and said seductively in a tone that was little more than a whisper,  
"Ygritte." which was her undoing. She nearly screamed, but used Jon's neck to muffle her cry. Jon finished only moments later when Ygritte squeezed her thighs around his waist and whispered into his ear, "Jon." Hearing her say 'Jon' instead of 'Jon Snow' caused him to erupt deep within her. Catching his breath, he collapsed on top of her and a look of elation spread over both of their faces.

"I think you were wrong," Ygritte said slyly and out of breath. Jon gave her a questioning look, "Maybe you will be the death of me instead." Jon quickly kissed her lips, "Might be a good way to go." He said, repeating her words from earlier. After catching their breath, the two then settled in each others arms, Ygritte's head on Jon's chest. His hand haphazardly moved stray hairs out of her face in a caressing manner, wondering what she was thinking.

After their talk of death before and after their passions, death was not what Jon wanted to think about. All he wanted to think about was the woman who was enveloped in his sturdy arms and how much he wanted a life with her. He did not break his vows for any ordinary woman. Ygritte was extraordinary and he wanted to show her exactly how extraordinary she was: He wanted to show her how much more of a man he could be. He wanted to show her how much he loved her day after day. He wanted to wake up with his arms around her every morning and be inside her every night. He wanted her to hear him say, "I love you" and mean it. He wanted to look at her with adoring eyes, touch her, kiss her, taste her... Love her.


End file.
